Blue in the Neck
by HeiKitsune
Summary: Elma's right. Fenrir dose look good in blue. Endgame spoliers. If you havent gotten past chapter 12, you may be in for a bit of a shock.


**Here's another Xenoblade X story. I don't think this will be as good as the last, but I hope you enjoy it none the less.**

 **I do not own Xenoblade Chronicles X.**

Blue in the neck

"And that's about the jest of it. You guys got any questions?" Vandham asked Elma, Lin and Tatsu in the mission briefing room.

"None that I can think of." Elma said placing a hand on her hips. It's been two months since the life hold was found and things have been getting back to their usual steps. The only different is the snow skinned beauty in the middle of the room. Everyone has gotten used to Elma's true form. And it is kind of hard not to. While her mimi was beautiful, her alien appearance is stunning.

Her hair is literally cascading crystals. While they looked sharp they felt soft to the touch, while her deep lilac eyes still held that fire and control she always has. It was like she completely changed yet stayed the same. Her cameo jacket and black jeans looked as normal as they did on her two months ago.

"You have anything to add Lin?" She asked.

"Nope." Lin answered. "Although have any of you seen Fen-"

There was suddenly the sound of stomping coming down the halls as Fenrir turned a corner. Barely hanging on to the door frame with his hair more of mess the normal, and his clothes thrown on like he has just gotten up. Which he did.

"Well good god damn afternoon sleeping beauty!" Vandham bellowed. "You just missed the bloody briefing!"

Fenrir sighed as he entered the room, adjusting his jacket.

"Oh relax. Commander." Elma vouched for her second in command. Her pale blue lips turned up in a cheeky smile. "It must take him hours to do his hair like that."

He sent a knowing glare at the blue skinned beauty while Lin and Tatsu laughed at him.

"Bah!" Scoffed the muscled man. "Knowing wild man over here he probably spent all night running around with those over grown pets of his." He pointed his thumb at the younger man, but then noticed something in the dim light on Fenrir's neck.

"Ha! Well I'll be!" Vandham laughed good naturedly. "Looks silent bob over here was having some fun last night eh?"

Fenrir swiftly covered the blue lipstick mark on his neck with a furious blush.

"Whoa Fenrir! Is that a hickey!?" Lin said, a little too excited. "You cheeky devil! Who's the lucky girl? Oh it has to be Irina right? Or maybe Celica. She always turns red when she looks at you. But wait who wears blue lips stick? Murderess?"

He growled about wanting to get this mission over already, his eyes turning to Elma for help.

"He has a point." And thank god she did. "We are on a time table."

She shifted her smile to a cocksure grin. "We can tease Fenrir on the way to Noctilum."

"Alright, but leave some for me when you guys get back." Vandham grinned. "Dismissed."

With that said a red Fenrir, and giggling Lin and Elma walked out of the barracks. The living Administrate distract is filled with BLADE members chatting and running about for their next mission. It's not as hectic as when they had the life hold to look for and the Ganglion on the heels. But still pretty busy.

"Oh speaking of Irina," Elma suddenly remembered as the walked into armor alley. "Lin. could you go get her? We could use her on this mission."

"Captain Tatsu is on the case!" The little Nopon bounced up and down before running off to find Irina.

"Hey you little side dish she said me! And you're going the wrong way!" Lin quickly gave chase. Leaving Fenrir to glare at Elma who simply grinned at him.

"Oh come on." She taunted. "I think blue looks great on you."

"It's your fault." He grumbled.

Elma shrugged her shoulders, "It's not my fault. You were teasing me too much."

"I was asleep!"

Elma giggled, "Then the obvious solution would be to stop looking so adorable when you sleep."

He sighed. This was becoming a coming thing for the past few months.

Fenrir and Elma have been dating for a while. Oddly enough they started seeing each other a few month before they found the life hold so the whole 'I am actually an even sexier alien woman' thing wasn't all that jarring for him. Things just went back to normal. They still would jog together every other morning. She would visit his second family consisting of a bunch of Grexs. He would come home to her reading a book with their cat in her lap. Their dates consisting of her shopping and him carrying most of her bags, or them taking a nice stroll in Noctilum at night.

The only thing that changed, was their sex life. Before it was fantastic. Long sweaty nights and bed. Her mewling under his touch. Her tongue doing things that were probably illegal in a few countries back on Earth. However those few passionate nights became long passionate weeks.

Obviously neither of them are going to really complain about a very active lover, but its moment like this that make it harder to keep their relationship a secret. Something she voted for.

Her rather cunning excuse for her increased sex drive was that, while the mime body was amazing enough to transfer all the feelings and sensations back to her, it still didn't calm down the years of sexual frustration in her real body. They even did on top of his Skell once, in the middle of Oblivia.

With all the alien hickeys all over his body, he could start up the Blue Man group with L.

"Says the woman who wanted no one to know about us." Fenrir growled slightly, a little annoyed by this whole charade. It was tiring him out more than actually sex. And don't get him started when she was 'looking for her spoon' in the barracks for about an hour and a half under the table when Nagi walked in for an idle chat that turned into Fenrir trying to hide his grunts with blistering red face.

Elma gave her lover a look of sympathy, "I know. But this would be a lot worse if word got out."

And all that anger was washed away once again with Elma being very right.

The reason for their secrecy in their relationship is because of the few xenophobic nut jobs that still hang around NLA. If they caught whiff of the most dangerous man in NLA dating an alien, Mira would flip on its axis. However most of them have left or had their heads snapped by Fenrir whenever they messed with one of his friends. But there are still whispers of them floating around. And with the most trusted woman in BLADE revealing to be an alien, those whispered started to grow.

He could hear them now. Foolish things like.

"That monster was with us the whole time?"

"I knew she was a freak. No one's that good."

"What if she was screwing with our heads the whole time? Making us like her and everything?"

"We can't even trust the government when they hide shit like this."

The whispers sent his spine tingling in rage. He growled at the eyes that watched as the hovered around Armor alley. Snarling at anyone whole lingered their gaze.

"And they say chivalry is dead." Elma said, making him pause in his growling when he realized she just read his mind. Literally.

Or not.

She never really has told him what she can do as alien or if she could do anything at all. He wanted to think it was that thing she dose with her tongue, but mind reading seemed more practical and alien like. But he didn't know if that was because she's alien, she just knows him so well, or just like every woman, has that same female mind trick.

"Look." She says, in that same soothing voice of hers. That same voice that can stop him cold in the middle of a fight. "We just need to keep up appearances for a good month or so. I don't like hiding this either. I thought I would be done hiding secrets for a while."

She gave a mirthful laugh at that, to which he winced. Berating himself for forgetting that this isn't easy for her too.

"And besides," Her magical violet eyes twinkled with that tiny bit of cat like mischief she has. "We would be beating our respective fan clubs with sticks if they ever found out about us."

He comically groaned at that. His fan club filled with women varies species form human to Wrothian, and two men, would have a heart attack if they found out he was off the market. The men and women on Elma side would try and poison his food or something. To be honest, he'd rather deal with rabid xenophobic nut jobs then a rabid Wrothian and Prone fangirls.

Elma giggled at her boyfriend's exasperated expression. She never understood why they say Fenrir is hard to understand. Sure he doesn't talk much and there are times when show less expression then blank sheet of paper, but he's so easy to read that doing it is just half the fun. Maybe because she knows him so much. Or because she loves him so much.

There are many reasons why Elma never really actively pursued a relationship with anyone. Her work being one of them, and not being able to find the right guy like any normal human, but her biggest problem was her true self. The questions if her lover would even accept her alien form scared her off sometimes. And while Fenrir was near perfect. Strong, loyal, a sense of humor, and extremely dependable; the only down side she could think of is his brash nature. The fear of him not loving her because she was a different species welled her up with grief until they found the life hold and Fenrir just did that cute dog head tilt thing. Being the first and the fastest to accept her change.

"Huh. Blue is a good color on you." When he said that she didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

She couldn't could be more happy and carefree at the moment. She is surrounded by friends, a lovely home, and lover so devoted to her she knows if she asked him to run away with her he would fallow. It is a weird kind of feeling, knowing that she would never do that. But honestly trying it just to see what he would do.

The only things she could complain with their secret loving would be Fenrir's….company.

Now Elma is not a jealous or possessive woman. She trust Fenrir just as much as she trust him on the battle field. And she doesn't have to worry about Irina or Hope trying to snatch him up. Both being rather shy in that area. And the Wrothian women that seemed to fallow him around don't really know how to court human men so she is safe there, however there are some women who-

"Well Fenrir, just handsome man I was looking for." Speak of the white haired devil.

Murderess slutered her way up to them with that same flirty smile she always has for Fenrir. Elma's eye twitched when Murderess leaned on Elma's personal sleeping shoulder and whispered in her favorite ear to nibble on.

And no she is still not overly possessive of her Fenrir.

"I've got a lovely little mission for us. Lots of killing and loads of money. You in?" She whispered so bluntly in his ear in front of everyone that he couldn't help but turn red.

Being the boyfriend who read, 'how not to have your girlfriend kill you,' Fenrir gave a pleading look to Elma.

"Sorry, but Fenrir is on a mission with me. You're going to have to look for another partner."

"Aw come on Elma." Murderess pouted. "You've got to let your prizing wining show dog out for a little fun every once in while you know? Let roam the fields. Roll in some grass. You know sow his oats and all that?"

She dared to give Fenrir nice slap on his cute little bum, making the man turn red and jump a little. And that cute little bum that belonged to Elma, and she is the only one allowed to hit.

"Oh Fenrir." Elma pronounced a little too loudly. With that evil look in her eye that she has when she's about to do something that mean a lot of headaches for him. And judging by the many people looking at them, he was going to have a lot of them.

"What's that blue lipstick on your neck?"

Like he was trying to kill a mosquito, Fenrir smack the side of his neck so hard it would be red for a week. However Murderess had already seen the mark and quickly connected the dots. Her devious smile wasn't as bad as Elma's as they stared each other down. Fire seemed to erupt around the two. It was as if a dragon and tiger going to war with each other. And Fenrir is the cute little puppy caught in the middle of them.

"Ok Elma." Murderess conceded with a grin. "I'll back off."

She looked at Fenrir who was starting to sweat a little, "I'll miss our little games Fenrir." With that she left giving Fenrir enough time to round on Elma who for some reason has the satisfied look on her face.

"You know she's going to tell everyone just out of spite right?" He warned.

"You know what." She walked up to him and placed her arms around his neck. Her facing dangerously close to his, practically kissing distance. And if it wasn't for the audience gathering around them he would have kissed her. And form how her eyes sparkled like a cat with a new toy, she's thinking on the same wavelength as him.

"I am tired of hiding." She pressed her lips on his. Kissing him deeply in the middle of the administrative district. In front of hundreds of BLADEs. Many of them gapping and bumping into to each other to see the great Elma and NLA's resident Demon locking lips. He cursed Elma's kissing skills. The woman can melt glacier with a single kiss. He couldn't stop himself for kissing her back, lightly nipping at that bottom part of her lip that always makes her giggle. And pulling her in his arms by her waist.

"Damn Colonel! At least let the man breath!"

"You go Elma!"

The sudden cat calling of Lin and Irina made Fenrir stop and hold his head in his hands in defeat, while Elma winked at them. Then kissed her poor boyfriend on the cheek.

Elma says blue looks good on him.

Fenrir had to disagree.

Red looks like it be a better color on him.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this little number! I thought about putting a lemon in here, but maybe I do that later. The next stories will basically be about Fenrir getting used to BLADE and about his past. Hopefully I can get those out in two months.**

 **Please tell me what you think in your reviews, or shoot me a PM.**

 **Later!**


End file.
